The Piper's Choice
by geshagurl
Summary: What if the Piper had requested another form of payment from Rumple? Update: As of May 18th, 2014 I will be rewriting this and all other stories due to my stumbling upon them and being horrified at how bad they are.
1. Chapter 1

The reason this story was created was because there are no M rated Pied Piper stories. The character in this is a fairy tale my cousin told me a long time ago, if anyone wants to hear the story, message me and I will reveal it. I own nothing, the song is Whisper by Evanescence

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Far Far Away, a man named Rumplestiltskin ruled with an iron fist and an army of witches. In this kingdom, many people were homeless and sick. But this is the tale of one girl, who's life was about to be changed forever when someone asked Rumplestiltskin for a special payment.<p>

She was an average sixteen year old girl, long brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin from being in the sun picking vegetables and walking through the forest. Her long sleeved dress was a simple red and her shoes a soft leather. There was something extraordinary about her. Her voice. She could sing so beautifully, that she lulled even the most ornery babies to sleep and animals danced around her. Even when she hummed it was like magic. But she watched as sorrow after sorrow slammed into her family. Her father would come home drunk and beat her and her mother every night. Her older brother ran away from home. The newest member of her family was killed before it even had a chance to be birthed. Her father wouldn't allow her to marry off, he wanted her there to cook and clean, so he would attack and beat any males that came for her hand. She couldn't run away in fear of leaving her mother alone to die. There was only one way to relieve the sadness she felt inside, but it made her sad to see her mother look at the cuts and scars on her arms. She hoped that maybe something would make her father decide to change back to before the alcohol. One day, a bunch of witches came to her home, offering her father a lot of money for her, saying that the king wanted her for something. Her father gladly took the money and shoved her out the door, not even letting the mother know her daughter was sold. The girl was dragged away to the large castle and thrown into a small dirty cell. She was terrified and couldn't figure out why this was happening to her. A flute was playing faintly somewhere and a loud squeaky voice shouted, "Looks like it's time to pay the piper. Grizelda, seriously! It's time to pay the piper! Go get her!"  
>The door she was thrown into was opened and a witch grabbed her by the arm, "Come meet your new master."<br>She looked at the witch, "I'm not a slave!"  
>The witch just dragged her out of the cell and into a room, where she was pushed roughly to the ground. A short man, who she recognized as Rumplestiltskin, walked up to her and grabbed her chin, moving her head from side to side, "I don't see why you want her so bad Piper. She isn't exactly beautiful. Not ugly, but not a vixen." A flute played quickly in response, then he grinned widely, "She can sing? Hm, sing for us slave." She looked at him and looked away, not answering, but not singing. Rumplestiltskin slapped her, "I gave you an order!" The flute flared again, this time an angry tune. "She needs to be taught Piper. Now sing!"<br>Taking a deep breath, she decided on what to sing and started, "Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.  
>Don't turn away<br>Don't give in to the pain  
>Don't try to hide<br>Though they're screaming your name  
>Don't close your eyes<br>God knows what lies behind them  
>Don't turn out the light<br>Never sleep never die  
>I'm frightened by what I see<br>But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
>Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away.<br>Don't turn away  
>Don't give in to the pain<br>Don't try to hide  
>Though they're screaming your name<br>Don't close your eyes  
>God knows what lies behind them<br>Don't turn out the light  
>Never sleep never die<br>Fallen angels at my feet  
>Whispered voices at my ear<br>Death before my eyes  
>Lying next to me I fear<br>She beckons me shall I give in  
>upon my end shall I begin<br>Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."  
>Looking around, she saw smiles of serenity, before Rumple spoke up, "It's a little dark, but it was beautiful. I understand why you want her now Piper. Maybe I can pay you some other way and keep her as my little song bird?" The flute flared furiously, making that a definite no. "Alright, alright. Take her. But make sure you keep your end of the bargain."<br>The Pied Piper stepped out of the shadows and looked down at the girl. He started playing his flute and, against her will, she stood up and started to follow him out. Tears prickled in her eyes as she was led out of the castle, she felt his dark blue eyes on her the entire time, and watched him as he carefully led her into a carrige. He was tall and lithe and was clad in black and purple, with a red feather in his hat, which covered short dark brown hair. Long pale fingers played the flute he held expertly. He was handsome, no denying that, but she hated him at that moment. She was released from the tune of the flute and she pushed as far away from him as she could. He sat there, watching her carefully, then lifted the flute to his lips and played a small tune. It was a short one and for some strange reason, the girl heard the question, "What is your name?" Looking away, she stayed silent. The flute played again, "Tell me, it will be alright."  
>She glared at him, "No it won't. I was sold by my drunk father and taken away from my mother, who may very well be killed tonight. I was called a slave and then forced to sing, then just given away like an animal! Why does it even matter if you know my name, when I will just be there to sing for you?"<br>His eyes never wavered from her and the flute played again, "That's not all I want you for. I first saw you out in your field, planting and singing. The seeds that you had just planted started sprouting as soon as you put them in the earth. I fell in love with you."  
>She crossed her arms and looked out the window of the carriage, "You didn't fall in love with me, you fell in love with my voice! You took me away from my home!"<br>"I believe we both know that was not a home." She stayed silent. The carriage rolled to a stop and he climbed out and offered a hand to her. Ignoring his hand, she slid out and looked at the house in front of her. It was a moderately sized house, with a small garden in the front. Frowning, she shook her head slowly, "I don't want to be here." The flute played again and she found herself walking up to the house. She glared at him after she entered the house, "So you are just going to do that everytime I say I want to leave?"  
>An affirmative tune.<br>She sighed and stood up, "Fine. I'll stay."  
>He smiled at her, a soft apologetic smile, and then led her to a small room. The walls were a pretty deep red color with a dark wooden trim that matched the floor. There was a full sized bed with a cover that was the same deep red as the walls with a soft looking pillow at the top. There was a small dresser on one wall, a vanity mirror on the other, and a small table next to the bed. A flower was sitting in a glass pitcher on the table, a beautiful red rose. She looked back at him, "Why are you doing this to me?"<br>A look of confusion flitted across his dark blue eyes, before he turned around and fluted, "I have a job that needs to be done. I should be back before sunrise."  
>And with that, he closed her door. She heard it lock and checked to see if it was really locked before going and sitting down on the bed. Laying down, she stared at the ceiling and let the held in tears out, crying herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A knocking at her door woke her up. She sat up and looked around, slightly disoriented and hoping what happened the previous night was a dream. But it wasn't, she was still in the red room. "Come in." she said loud enough for the person behind the door to hear.  
>A man entered, holding a tray, "Good morning ma'am, I have breakfast for you."<br>She nodded and took the tray, "Thank you. Who are you?"  
>"I'm Greg, the helper of the master of this house. May I ask your name?"<br>She shook her head and remained silent.  
>Greg frowned, "What's the matter hon'?"<br>She just shook her head and smiled a little, "Nothing, thank you for the food Greg, I'm sure it will be delicious."  
>He gave me a big smile and nodded, "No problem hon'! I'll get you more if you want it, just call when you're done."<br>She gave him a small smile as he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Lifting the lid off the tray, she saw a lot of food. Eggs, bacon, grapes, muffins, and a glass of milk on the side. That's when she saw the utensils. There was a long sharp knife with the fork and spoon. Why it was there she didn't know or care, she just knew what she had to do. Rolling up her sleeve, she took the knife in her left hand and slid the knife along her skin. Just shallow cuts that barely bled. She watched the blood well up on the surface of the cut before taking the napkin and wiping the blood off the knife and her arm. Rolling her sleeve down, she set the knife back on the tray and started eating slowly. Half of it was gone before she was full and she put the lid back over it and looked around the room a little more. There was another rose in the vase. 'He's been in here,' she thought. Setting the tray on the table next to the roses, she walked over to the door and opened it slowly. There was another door across from hers and she curiously tip toed over to it and opened it. It was another room, one designed in dark purple, with a four poster bed and a dresser and a large china cabinet that was full of different flutes. She carefully picked one up and tried to play it. All that she managed to get out of it was a scratchy sound, that made her flinch and quickly set it down. A cough startled her and she quickly swiveled her head towards a door she hadn't seen in the room. The Piper stood there, naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, and one of his dark eyebrows raised. She blushed and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She ran into straight into Greg, squeaking in surprise. He grinned and gave her a knowing look, "Sneaking out of the masters room?"  
>She shook her head quickly, her blush intensifying, "It's not what it looks like!"<br>The door behind her opened up again and the Piper crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, still clad only in a towel. She turned even more red, if that was possible, and put her face in her hands before running back into her room and slamming the door.  
>Greg looked at the Piper, "She was really embarrassed. Should I go talk to her?"<br>The Piper looked at him for a second, then shook his head. He walked back into his room, pulled on his tights and tunic, and grabbed a small flute, before going back into the hall and telling Greg to not bother them for a little while. Greg just nodded and walked away, knowing if anything happened he'd know later. The Piper knocked on the girls door, still not knowing her name, and heard her call out, "Go away!"  
>So, he opened the door and stepped in. She was sitting on her bed, embarrassment still shining on her face, "I said go away!"<br>He sat down on the bed and smirked at her before raising the flute to his lips and playing, "No need to be embarrassed. You were just curious."  
>She scowled, "Not about you!" He raised an eyebrow, making her blush harder, "I wasn't! You just happened to live in the room I was curious about!"<br>He just looked at her, then suddenly asked, "What is your name?"  
>A surprised expression appeared on her face before she clammed up. After a little while, The Piper put down his flute and grabbed her chin in his hand, making her look at him. She steadily met his gaze, her cool blue eyes meeting his dark ones, "I will tell you when I feel like you should know." He let go and nodded, agreeing to this silently, before picking up his flute and handing it to her. She looked at it, confused, and he motioned for her to play. Shaking her head, she handed it back, "I can't play."<br>He smiled and placed her hands in the right way and motioned for her to blow in it. She hesitantly did as the Piper touched each finger she had to move or put down. Slowly but surely, she started playing Mary Had A Little Lamb alone. He watched her concentrate as she carefully moved her fingers, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes shining as she played it right. His hands were still on her shoulders and she finished playing and she blushed at how close his face was to hers and handed it back quickly, "Thank you for the lesson."  
>He took the flute and played, "I'll give you more lessons later."<br>She looked at the Piper, then looked at the roses on the table, "Rose." The Piper glanced at it, nodding slowly. She looked back up at him, "No, I don't mean the rose. My name is Rose."  
>The Piper smiled softly and stood, handing her the flute before walking out of the room. Rose just looked down at the flute, then began playing the practice tune she had learned, her heart beat calming down slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>I will try my best to finish this story, so there will be at least one finished Piper romance story!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After three days, Rose grew used to the room she was in. She was, unfortunately, still cutting. It was an addiction to her, she couldn't stop. That morning, she was sliding the blade across her skin when the door opened and the Piper stepped in. Rose jumped and the knife slid deeper, making her hiss as blood started flowing faster. The Piper quickly ran over, picking her up and running into his room, towards his hidden bathroom, and pulled her dress up over her head, throwing it into a small bin. She blushed, seeing as she was left only in her breast wrap and underwear, and was protesting as he was quickly cleaning and stopping her arm from bleeding, "I'm fine, I've had way worse, I can handle it!"  
>The Piper just ignored her as he quickly checked her arms and legs and chest for more scratches. He saw cuts less than a week old and looked at her angrily, the look in his eyes filling her with shame. Rose pulled her arms away from him and wrapped them around herself as she started softly singing, "I'm not a stranger. No I am yours. With crippled anger, And tears that still drip sore. A fragile frame aged, With misery. And when our eyes meet, I know you see.<br>I do not want to be afraid.  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in.<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb.  
>Relief exists I find it when, I am cut.<br>I may seem crazy, Or painfully shy, And these scars wouldn't be so hidden If you would just look me in the eye. I feel alone here and cold here. Though I don't want to die. But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside.  
>I do not want to be afraid.<br>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in.  
>I'm tired of feeling so numb.<br>Relief exists I find it when, I am cut!  
>Pain!<br>I am not alone!  
>I am not alone!<br>I'm not a stranger...no I am yours. With crippled anger, And tears that still drip sore.  
>But I do not want to be afraid.<br>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in.  
>I'm tired of feeling so numb.<br>Relief exists I found it when  
>I was cut."<br>The Piper pulled her into his chest, running a hand through her hair calmingly. She could almost hear him trying to say something comforting. Rose sighed and pulled away from him, bringing her arm up to examin it, "I didn't do this on purpose. You surprised me."  
>He looked at her a stern look in his eyes. She just shook her head and leaned closer, pressing her soft lips to his. The Piper was shocked for a fraction of a second before returning the kiss passionately. After a few seconds he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled away, before looking her in the eyes again. She carefully stepped back, shock on her face at her actions, then turned and ran back into her room. Greg stood in the hallway, his green eyes wide having seen the girl run half naked in front of him, before he was almost knocked over by the Piper running after her. He shook his head, "This house is about to get interesting. Molly! You may want to stay in the kitchen!"<br>An old woman called back, "Why? I want to meet the girl he's all strung up on!"  
>Greg sighed, "Well, right now she's a little shook up. He's trying to calm her down."<br>Molly walked out of the kitchen, "Maybe I can help? She has been alone here with two men for a few days."  
>He frowned and walked up to her, "Um, she was almost naked."<br>Molly blinked, "Has he already made his move? This early?"  
>Greg shook his head again, "No, I don't think so. She's such a young girl, with a really troubled past I hear."<br>He heard the girl shouting at the Piper, who was silently taking it, not that he had much of a choice to do otherwise, and Molly chuckled, "There's some spark in this girl. Maybe she will be the one to break his spell."  
>Greg grinned, "If he can help her, she can help him."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up and immediately shot out of bed. It had been about seven days since she cut herself and the Piper promised her a surprise if he didn't see any new marks on her anywhere in a certain amount of time. Every day he would go in and check her arms and legs and stomach and chest, and he wouldn't let her have any knives when she was alone. She wasn't as sad as she was and she even smiled a little more. Of course, she missed her mother and hoped she would be okay, hoped her father was dead in a ditch somewhere or better now, hoped her brother was at least thinking of her or thinking of coming back. Rose smiled as she dressed for the day, in a soft blue dress the Piper had gotten her, and hummed as she walked into the kitchen, greeting Molly, "Good morning ma'am."  
>Molly waved her hand, "Don't you go calling me ma'am Rose! Call me granny! I always wanted grand children. Wasn't able to have any kids myself though."<br>Rose frowned, "I'm sorry, granny."  
>Molly smiled, "No need to be sorry dear. Now, you get to help me with breakfast."<br>Rose smiled and busied herself helping Molly cook, singing softly as she went along, "Waking up I see that everything is okay  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<br>This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by  
>I found a place so safe, not a single tear<br>The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
>Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here<br>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
>I wouldn't change a thing about it<br>This is the best feeling  
>This innocence is brilliant<br>I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect<br>Please don't go away  
>I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it  
>Don't you let it pass you by<br>It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
>It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming<br>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
>This innocence is brilliant<br>Makes you wanna cry  
>This innocence is brilliance<br>Please don't go away  
>Cause I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it  
>Don't you let it pass you by<br>This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by."  
>Molly was entranced and when she was finished, let out a soft sigh, "That was wonderful. I feel like I'm healed of all ills."<br>Someone coughed making Rose jump a little, then turn to blush a little as the Piper smiled slightly at her. They ate breakfast and Rose helped Molly clean up before the Piper stood. He motioned for her to follow him and, after saying goodbye to Molly, she did. The Piper led her out of the house, surprising her as she stepped outside for the first time in a week and a half, and into a small carriage. It was a long and silent, but comfortable, ride, that lasted until the afternoon. They stopped at a small tavern, one Rose was familiar with, and she smiled at some memories from before her dad started drinking. Like the time her brother took her here and she had her first slice of mixed berry pie for her thirteenth birthday. The Piper put a hand on her shoulder and led her into the almost empty room. They walked to a table near the fireplace and sat down opposite each other. A pretty barmaid came and took their orders, Rose ordering for the Piper, and before the barmaid left, she looked at the Piper, "Can I have a piece of mixed berry pie as well?" The Piper nodded, before paying the barmaid and sending her on her way. He looked at Rose, just watching her as she stared into the fire. "I have so many memories in this place. Happy memories of the days before everything spun out of control." He grabbed her hand from across the table, giving a gentle squeeze, and she interpreted it as a 'Let it out.' gesture. So she did. She told him stories of when she was a kid and her big brother and her mother and father. Then when she started on how her father started abusing her, the door to the saloon burst open and a man was franticly yelling something about a house on fire. Rose jumped up, pulling the Piper with her, and ran after the few men who ran out. She sprinted as fast as she could and sped up when she heard a horrible shriek coming from the burning building, "No! No no no! Mother!" She got to the door, managing to slip past the men trying to catch her and she ran into the burning building. Rose darted around the collapsing wood and the small fires and heard a voice groan from under a large piece. She quickly moved it and cried out, "Nathaniel!" Her brother lay there, knocked out and covered in ash. She pulled as hard as she could, shouting, "I've got him!" As quickly as she could, she managed to tug him to the door.  
>He opened his eyes a crack, "You're here..."<br>Rose thrashed violently as someone picked her up and the others dragged Nathaniel away from her, "Let me go! Mother is still in there!"  
>The Piper just gripped her tighter, knowing her mother was already gone as the house crumbled down.<p> 


End file.
